Verde Veneno
by Violet Boudrilliard
Summary: Porque por sus venas la sangre que corre no es roja, sino verde, verde veneno. Una serie de historias sobre Slytherins.
1. ¿Qué más daba?

Hacía un frío asqueroso y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, no fue para refugiarse de él que decidió dejar de deambular por el pueblo cubierto de nieve y entrar a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas. Aunque hubiera preferido aislarse de todos, sus piernas lo hicieron dirigirse allí de forma automática, y estaba tan rendido que no hizo nada para evitarlo. Total, ¿qué más daba?

Casi arrastrando los pies ingresó en el local y, cuando alzó la vista, contempló con los ojos entrecerrados a quienes abarrotaban el lugar. Conocía y detestaba a la mayoría. A pesar de eso, no les prestó más atención que la que le prestaría a un par de moscas molestas cuando comenzó a caminar entre ellos hacia la barra. Chocó a un par y empujó a otros tantos, mas ¿qué más daba?

Su mente estaba demasiado lejos de allí como para que en ese momento le importase algo tan banal.

Por fuera lucía tranquilo e inmutable, pero dentro de su mente un torbellino de pensamientos lo aturdía y lo llenaba de cólera. Y su cólera tenía nombre y apellido.

Daphne Greengrass.

Se preguntó si ella podría estar allí, junto con los otros. Existía la posibilidad. Entonces podría ignorarla más alevosamente, rehuir su mirada, evitarla marchándose del local. "No", pensó él, molesto consigo mismo. "Eso sería darle una importancia que no se merece". Así pues, ¿qué más daba si Greengrass decidía aparecerse por ahí, y de paso de la mano de su nuevo novio?

Su nuevo y estúpido novio.

Con el ceño fruncido pidió, con la voz ronca, un whisky de fuego. Madame Rosmerta se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de ir a buscar lo que él había ordenado. Si ya tenía diecisiete años o no, Blaise Zabini lo dejaba a su criterio. Perfectamente podía ir agregándolo a la lista de cosas que no le importaban.

No se quedó esperando a la camarera. Empezó a pasear entre los estudiantes, que conversaban animadamente y aprovechaban para entrar en calor, dándole color al ambiente con sus coloridas bufandas. Muchos se juntaban con sus amigos en los rincones y allí gritaban, reían, bromeaban entre ellos.

Todo eso le parecía ajeno. Sus… amigos, si es que así podía llamarles, y él se comportaban de manera diferente cuando estaban juntos. Claro que habían bromeado, reído y pasado buenos ratos juntos, pero eran los momentos más escasos, al menos en su caso. Y sentía como si eso hubiera quedado atrás.

Cada vez era menos tolerante, con su persona y con los demás. La amargura lo carcomía. Tildaba de idiotas a la mitad de sus compañeros de casa. O, quizás, a más de la mitad.

Y, si había alguien que lo ponía especialmente irritable, era Daphne. Daphne, con su largo cabello oscuro, sus ojos azul oscuro y sus facciones suaves. Daphne, con su indecisión y sus ganas de jugar con él, con sus sentimientos.

Sentimientos. Cómo repudiaba esa palabra.

Repentinamente, se mareó. Se recostó contra una columna y cruzó los brazos. Cerró los párpados.

Se sintió transportado a aquellos pasillos oscuros donde había acariciado por primera vez el rostro de quien le quitaba el sueño, donde sus labios se habían encontrado y donde las promesas que ahora le quemaban habían sido susurradas. Recordó a Greengrass, recordó su olor, su cercanía, su tacto. Se estremeció, enfurecido, porque recordó también cuando, tras tantas sospechas que había dado por estúpidas, la vio en brazos de otro. Tan simple y tan fulminante como eso. Tan típico. Y Zabini no había recelado de ella, no hasta que se sintió burlado y traicionado. Sin embargo, con quien más furioso estaba era consigo mismo. Por supuesto.

Su mente pretendía seguir divagando con las escenas robadas a la noche cuando sus oídos captaron una voz familiar.

—…¿No pueden impedir, como mínimo, que robe todo lo que encuentre cuando va al cuartel general?*

Potter. Mil adjetivos calificativos nos muy halagadores hubieran cruzado su cabeza de haberlo visto en cualquier otra situación. Mas se limitó a contemplarlo a él, a Weasley y la sangre sucia sin mucho interés.

Suspiró y, al cabo de unos instantes, desvió la mirada. Rosmerta pasó a su lado y le entregó su copa con whisky de fuego, para luego marcharse tan rápido como había llegado, atareada. Le dio un sorbo. Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo y Blaise se estremeció.

Justo en el preciso momento, la puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abrió y, ¡oh, sorpresa!, Greengrass y el otro inútil hicieron su entrada, riendo y tomándose de las manos.

Un dolor punzante lo atravesó. Esto lo extrañó durante unos segundos, hasta que comprendió que su mano derecha, con la cual había estado sosteniendo la copa, sangraba, y mucho. Tenía pedazos de cristal clavados en ella, además de que estaba cubierta con parte de la bebida. El resto estaba en el piso, formando un charco alrededor de la copa rota.

Zabini alzó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido de su reacción. Rechazó con un gesto la ayuda de la camarera y se encaminó con resolución hacia la salida. Impasible.

No miró a Greengrass, ni hizo caso al dolor, ni a la sangre. Total, ¿qué más daba?


	2. Esperanzas

Sus pasos resonaban por los desiertos pasillos por los que pasaba. Iba apresurada. Tenía la espalda derecha y la cabeza erguida con un gesto de altivez. Pretendía lucir desdeñosa, segura de sí misma, arrogante; todo eso con muy poco éxito.

Sabía que no era realmente bonita. Sabía que su pelo oscuro no era lo suficientemente brillante, ni sedoso. Que su cara de perro no era atractiva, que sus ojos estaban demasiado juntos. Sabía que eso no había impedido que terminara en la cama con muchos de sus compañeros. De todas formas, se despreciaba a sí misma, se consideraba inferior y, al mismo tiempo, superior.

Su autoestima sería una mierda, pero aun así se sabía Slytherin, se sabía mejor que los demás.

Quizá esa fuera una de las razones por las cuales prefería desviar ese odio propio hacia otras mujeres, a las cuales envidiaba y despreciaba por igual. En el fondo, tal vez tuviera que ver con que no quería que ninguna de esas perras se acercara a _su_ Draco.

Cómo le dolía pensar en eso. Pensar que en realidad no era suyo, ni nunca lo sería. Pensar que al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, lo había identificado instantáneamente; se hallaba cubierto de vendajes, inconsciente, más pálido de lo usual. Ella se conocía de memoria sus facciones afiladas, la exacta tonalidad de su cabello rubio platinado, la forma acompasada en la respiraba cuando dormía.

Y pensar que nada, ni sus besos ni las noches pasadas juntos, la convencería de que había una única oportunidad de que él la eligiera realmente. Durante años había albergado tantas esperanzas… tantas ilusas y vacías esperanzas. Hasta que lo había comprendido. Tiempo había pasado y le dolía igual que entonces.

¿Se compararía al dolor físico que él había sufrido, a los tajos que se habían abierto a lo largo de su cuerpo? ¿Se compararía con lo que ella sentía? ¿Podían llegar a tener ese sentimiento en común?

Era tonta. Seguía repitiéndose que ya había perdido las esperanzas, pero sin embargo lo buscaba, lo anhelada, deseaba con todo su ser estar equivocada. Seguía tratando de buscar ridículos puntos a su favor, puntos inexistentes.

Y ahora se hallaba junto a él, lo sentía tan próximo. Tan cerca y tan inalcanzable.

Tantas esperanzas sin futuro alguno.


End file.
